AS200
The AS200 is an Artstar series hollow body electric guitar model re-introduced by Ibanez in 2014. It is made in Japan by FujiGen as part of the upscale Prestige line. The AS200 features a semi-hollow, double cutaway body design with a spruce top with ƒ holes and ivory multi-binding on flamed maple back and sides mated to a set-in mahogany neck with a 22-fret ebony fingerboard with ivory binding and pearl/acrylic and abalone split block position markers. Components include a pair of Ibanez Super 58 humbucking pickups with gold covers and individual volume and tone controls and a Tri-sound switch for the neck, a Tune-o-matic style Gotoh bridge, a Gotoh tailpiece, a bone nut, a tortoise pickguard, Sure Grip III knobs, and Gotoh tuning machines with ivory buttons. For 2015 the pearl and abalone inlays were replaced with acrylic and abalone. For 2018 the back and sides were switched from flamed maple to figured anigre, but this was reverted back for flamed maple the following year. Also for 2018 the neck species was clarified as African mahogany. For 2020 the back and sides material was again changed to figured anigre. The AS200L is a left-handed version. The ASF180 is a similar model with a trapeze-style tailpiece. The AM200 is a related model with a smaller body. The AF200 is a related full-hollow guitar. Specifications | made = Japan | colors = Vintage Yellow Sunburst (VYS) | bodytype = Hollow body | bodysize = | bodylength = 464mm / 18¼" | bodywidth = 400mm / 15¾" | bodydepth = 67mm / 2⅝" | mattop = Spruce | finishtop = | matback = 2014–2017: Flamed maple 2018: Figured Anigre 2019: Flamed maple 2020: Figured Anigre | finishback = | backinlay = | bodybinding = Ivory multi-ply | matneck = 2014–2017: 2018–2020: | matfb = Ebony w/ ivory binding | nj = Set-in | neck = Artstar AS | scale = | nut = Bone | nutwidth = 43mm | frets = 22 | fretsize = medium | fretedge = Prestige | bridge = Gotoh 510BN | stringspace = 10.4mm | tailpiece = Gotoh GE101A | hw = Gold | pucon = HH | puneck = Ibanez Super 58 passive/alnico | pubridge = Ibanez Super 58 passive/alnico | control = / Tri-sound switch for neck pickup | output = (front mounted) | inlay = 2014: Pearl/ abalone split block 2015–2019: Acrylic/ abalone split block | tuners = Gotoh SG381 w/ ivory plastic buttons | tuning = | strings = | knobs = Sure Grip III | pg = Tortoise }} Images Sources * 2014 USA new product catalog (page 28) * AS200 product page, Ibanez USA, archived June 2014 * 2016 Japan catalog (page 43) * 2018 Asia catalog (page 46) * 2019 Europe catalog (page 49) * AS200 product page, Ibanez North America, archived August 2019 * AS200 product page, Ibanez Europe, archived January 2020 Category:Artstar models Category:Prestige models Category:HH pickup configuration Category:New in 2014 Category:2014 models Category:Updated in 2015 Category:2015 models Category:2016 models Category:2017 models Category:Updated in 2018 Category:2018 models Category:Updated in 2019 Category:2019 models Category:Updated in 2020 Category:2020 models